mvphillipsxnotebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas
Strengthening the Story History of the Theria the question of how the Theria came to be is always a debated subject. Some Theria with the idea of unity believe that they all share a common ancestor (like anyone with blue eyes) who held a genetic mutation where his cells could meld with animal cells. This type of belief transcends into the idea that this ancestor had intercourse with animals and his mutated cells actually bonded with the animal's and created an offspring which was an animal with human characteristics (anthromorph). This continues down the cycle of reproduction until finally the offspring are animals with a genetic mutation which allows their cells to change rapidly and transform them from human into an animal. Another thought, from the more arcane-enchanted Theria, believe that they were a group of men who discovered an underground temple literally glowing with magical essence. It is believed that each member of the group brought with them an animal of their preference, a wolf, a cub (bear), a raven, an eagle, ,an owl, and a fox. When the group seperated to investigate the glowing water, each person and the animal of their preference drank from the same pond of water, combining their life forces so that when they died their spirits would merge. From this belief there are humans who possess the spirit of an animal and may call upon that animal spirit in order to change from their mortal form to the animal. Ibis' (Owls) teach their offspring what they believe the true story is of the Theria race. Ibis' believe the story of the arcane-enchanted except with a slightly altered view. They believe that a large group of both men and women entered the temple and each individual drank from the glowing ponds they had a strange mutation occur to them. The water from the ponds flowed into their mouths and soaked through the mucus membranes, making its way through the body and into the bloodstream. The water mutated their blood cells to the point that the next time they would see blood they would be forced to devour it. Many of the group were skilled hunters so the next time they witnessed blood was when they had claimed a kill. Those were not hunters lived peaceful lives until someone around them began to bleed, they were overcome with the desire to devour the person and therefore did so. Setting *Winterwood Academy (Grades 9 to 12 plus four years of college) **Freshman Class Uniform ***Males wear a snow white jacket with black edges, snow white slacks with black stripes down the sides and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. ***Females wear a snow white jacket with black edges, snow white knee-length skirt with black edges and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. **Sophomore Class Uniform ***Males wear a dim gray jacket with black edges, dim gray slacks with black stripes down the sides and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. ***Females wear a dim gray jacket with black edges, dim gray knee-length skirt with black edges and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. **Junior Class Uniform ***Males wear a coal black jacket with white edges, coal black slacks with white stripes down the sides and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. ***Females wear a coal black jacket with white edges, coal black knee-length skirt with white edges and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. **Senior Class Uniform ***Males wear a dark red jacket with white edges, dark red slacks with white stripes down the sides and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. ***Females wear a dark red jacket with white edges, dark red knee-length skirt with white edges and a white formal dress shirt underneath their jacket. **College Uniform ***Males wear their Senior Class Uniform along with one star on their shoulders for every year of college they have attended. For example Victor Aurelius (Vivian's older brother) wears two stars on his shoulders to symbolize he is in his second year in college ***Females also wear their Senior Class Uniform along with one star on the upper part of their arms for every year of college they have attended. Alyssa Aurelius (Vivian's older sister) wears four stars on her arms to show she is in her fourth year of college. *Vercher Lake (Claimed territory of the Black Oak Lykos Pack) *Black Oak Woods (Claimed territory of the Black Oak Lykos Pack) Types of Conflict *Natalie Cross - Person versus Magic, Woman versus Nature *Vivian Aurelius - Man versus Society/Himself, Child versus Adult *Lykos Theria - Pack versus Pack Characters Vivian Aurelius (A Sentinel in the Black Oak Lykos Pack) Appearance *Seventeen years old, short length messy light brown hair, and brown eyes. His face has an oval shape, with stubble on his cheeks, jaw, chin, and above his upper lip. He stands at six-feet tall, weighing around one-hundred and eighty pounds with moderately sized muscles (muscle is focused in his chest, abdomen, and legs). He has multiple small scars around his abdomen, back, and shoulders. The most prominent ones being three deep (about two inches in depth) claw marks, traveling from the left side of his mid-back and curving around to his left abdomen, just one inch above his hip. *When in his lycanthropic (or Therian) form he stands (on four feet) around three feet tall, one-hundred and thrity-seven centimeters in length, and ninety-seven pounds. His coat is soft with a strong black hue to it, one of the few in his family to have a black coat (other than his younger sister Elena). *Usually he wears plain, non-graphical, t-shirts of dark shades of various colors with darker shades of blue jeans. A necklace is worn around his neck made of pure silver and shaped to resemble the Norse god Fenrir's head. Other jewelry includes a plain sterling silver ring which he wears on his left pointer finger and his class ring on his right-hand ring finger. Eventually he begins wearing another sterling silver, plain ring on his left-hand ring finger, implying that he and Natalie are married. Natalie Cross Appearance *Seventeen years old, long dark blonde hair with eyes which could be either green or blue (a gene she posseses allows her eyes to change color). Her face has an oval shape with full lips. She stands at five-feet, ten-inches tall, weighing around one-hundred and forty pounds with an hourglass-type body (D sized breasts). *When in her lycanthropic (or Therian) form she stands (on four feet) around three feet tall (just a few inches shorter than Vivian), one-hundred and thirty-two centimeters in length, and eighty-two pounds. Her coat is a pure white hue to it, the first to be turned and have the opposite coat color as her sire. *Natalie's clothing can range drastically from tomboy clothing to girly clothing. While she attends school she regularly dresses in the female uniform which consists of a ruby red skirt (based on her grade) extending to just above her knees, and a white dress shirt beneath a small ruby red jacket (also based on her grade). Outside of the classroom she can be found normally wearing various colors of plain, non-graphical, t-shirts with jeans, shades of medium to light blue. Occasionally she wears full-length dresses of various colors. On her hands she can be found wearing her class ring on her right-hand index finger. Eventually she begins wearing a necklace with a vial of red liquid (Vivian' blood) and a beautiful gold ring with a .50 carat diamond (implying she is engaged, or married to Vivian).